nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Glutsandaußenposten
Der Glutsandaußenposten ist ein geschütztes Lager die Horde in Vol'dun, in direkter Nachbarschaft zur Glutsandarena und Zul'Ahjin. Hier haben einige ausgestoßene Zandalari einen Stützpunkt errichtet. Beschreibung Dieser Außenposten der ausgestoßenen Zandalari liegt nordöstlich des Tempels von Akunda, in der Nähe von Atul'aman. Trotz häufiger Sandstürme und schwindender Vorräte haben sie hier in diesem schroffen Gelände begonnen, Alpakas zu hüten. Die Herde vor Hyänen, Vol'dundünenkriechern und Saurolisken zu beschützen, ist selbst an guten Tagen anstrengend. Von dem zu überleben, was das Land hergibt, hat diese Leute abgehärtet. Sie sind Außenseitern gegenüber misstrauisch und Marodeure, die sich in der nahegelegenen Glutsandarena verschanzt haben, fallen häufig in diese ungeschützte Siedlung ein und stehlen die wenigen Vorräte, die sie besitzen. Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau: Battle for Azeroth – eine Tour durch Vol’dun (06.08.2018) Rückendeckung Razgaji freute sich, mal ein neues Gesicht am Glutsandaußenposten zu sehen. Er hatte da ein Problem und die Champions der Horde sahen aus, als ob sie kampferfahren waren. Mojambo und seine mörderischen Schurken in der Glutsandarena waren auf Krawall aus und Razgaji war ihnen alleine nicht gewachsen. Er war auch mal einer von ihnen, aber er war ausgestiegen, um es mit einem rechtschaffenen Leben zu versuchen. Er musste Mojambo und seine Bande überzeugen zu gehen, bevor sie den anderen Ausgestoßenen am Glutsandaußenposten Ärger machten. Also beschützten die Champions Razgaji, während er sich mit Mojambo in der Glutsandarena traf. Allerdings war ihm auch klar, dass Mojambo mit seinen ganzen Leuten zurückkommen würde, und wenn das passierte, würde Blut fließen. Quest 110: Rückendeckung Überleben in der Ödnis thumb In den Dünen nahe des Glutsandaußenpostens fanden die Abenteurer einen Rucksack. Das Leder war durch die Sonne trocken und rissig geworden, aber der Inhalt schien weitestgehend intakt geblieben zu sein. Auf welche grausame Weise der vorherige Besitzer zu Tode gekommen war, blieb unbekannt, aber solche Vorräte waren unter den Ausgestoßenen sehr begehrt. Die Wüste hatte viele Opfer gefordert... Vielleicht ließen sich in den Dünen noch mehr geplünderte Vorräte und Verpflegung zum Überleben finden. Also sammelten die Abenteurer einige und brachten sie zu Razgaji. Der Stamm konnte die Vorräte gut gebrauchen. Quest 110: Überleben in der Ödnis Immer dieser Hunger Die ausgestoßenen Zandalari im Glutsandaußenposten hatten nicht mehr viele Vorräte übrig. Mojambo und seine Bande kamen bald zurück, um sie alle zu erledigen. Aber ohne Nahrung und Vorräte gab es hier dann nichts mehr zu erledigen. Der Koch Sezahjin suchte jemanden, der Vorräte beschaffen konnte, damit sie das Lager versorgen konnten. Daher sprachen die Champions der Horde mit ihm und versuchten, ihm die Sachen zu besorgen, die er brauchte. Quest 110: Immer dieser Hunger Eigenartiges Fleisch thumb Vielleicht war Mojambos Bande bald da, um die Zandalari am Glutsandaußenposten umzubringen; trotzdem mussten sie essen, und wenn man in einem unwirtlichen Sumpf lebte, musste man mit dem klarkommen, was man hatte. Manchmal fanden sie kein frisches Fleisch, und deswegen hatte sich Sezahjin die berühmte eigenartige "Fleisch"-Pastete ausgedacht. Die Geheimzutat dabei waren Mistkäfer, aber wenn man sie gut würzte, schmeckt man das gar nicht. Da seine Vorräte fast alle waren, mussten die Champions so schnell wie möglich Mistkäfer für Sezahjin jagen gehen. Quest 110: Eigenartiges Fleisch Frittiertes Huhn nach Vol'dunart thumb Bestimmt hatten die Champions noch nie Sezahjins köstliches frittiertes Huhn nach Vol'dunart probiert. Er auch noch nicht. Das lag wohl daran, dass es in Vol'dun keine Hühner gab. Aber fette Bussarde gab es genug. Daher sollten die Abenteurer versuchen, ein wenig leckeres Bussardfleisch aufzutreiben. Das Geheimnis bei köstlichem frittiertem Huhn war, das Fleisch vor dem Frittieren zu rösten, aber das funktionierte nur mit frischem Fleisch. Daher tränkte Sezahjin einige Pfeile in Alpakafett. Wenn man diese nun anzündete und damit die Vögel abschoss, wurden sie geröstet, noch bevor sie tot waren. Gerösteter Bussard war vielleicht kein Hühnchen, aber Essen war es, und wenn man es genug würzte, merkte keiner den Unterschied. Quest 110: Frittiertes Huhn nach Vol'dunart Der Lehrling des Kochs Sezahjin suchte außerdem Junji, seinen Lehrling. Er hatte ihn losgeschickt, um Geiereier zu holen, aber er war immer noch nicht zurück. Der Junge hatte etwas über die Größe der Sauroliskeneier gesagt, aber diese riesigen Echsen waren viel zu gefährlich für ihn. So dumm konnte nicht mal er sein... Aber wenn Junji doch zum Brutbereich der Saurolisken gegangen war, dann war er vielleicht schon tot. Die Abenteurer mussten ihn im → Verdorrten Becken suchen gehen, bevor es zu spät war. Quest 110: Der Lehrling des Kochs Herde gesucht Außerdem war just an jenem Morgen ihre Alpakaherde verloren gegangen. vielleicht so aus, als hätten die ausgestoßenen Zandalari am Glutsandaußenposten wichtigere Dinge zu tun, aber das Fleisch und die Milch der Alpakas waren für sie überlebenswichtig. Die Alpakas überlebten nicht lang in diesen Dünen. Daher sprachen die Champions der Horde mit Mugjabu und halfen ihm bei der Suche nach den Alpakas, bevor es zu spät war. Quest 110: Herde gesucht Alpakas vom Acker thumb Die Alpakaherde war am Morgen ausgerissen und lief nun irgendwo in den Dünen herum. Vielleicht war das auch besser so, denn wenn Mojambo zurückkam, waren die Zandalari am Glutsandaußenposten sowieso alle tot. Aber die Champions schienen die Tiere zu mögen. Also gab Mugjabu ihnen seine Alpakapfeife, um sie zusammenzurufen. Er selbst tat das jeden Tag zur Fütterungszeit. Wenn die Alpakas die Pfeife hörten, kamen sie daher normalerweise sofort angerannt. So gelang es den Abenteurern, einen Großteil der Herde zu finden. Quest 110: Alpakas vom Acker Flüssige Motivation Kurze Zeit später enthüllte Zauljin, der Säufer, dass Mojambo sich mit Tongos Bande von außerhalb verbündet hatte, um die Zandalari im Glutsandaußenposten anzugreifen. Razgaji war erschüttert. Es mochte Mojambo ums Geschäft gehen, aber dass er so weit gehen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Die Zandalari des Glutsandaußenpostens brauchten so schnell wie möglich einen Plan... Quest 120: Flüssige Motivation Banditenklingen thumb Razgaji und die anderen konnten mit ihren Waffen nur die Hälfte des Stamms gegen Mojambos Bande bewaffnen. Sie brauchten mehr Waffen, wenn sie die kommende Schlacht überleben wollten. Doch Tongos Leute hatten wahrscheinlich eine Menge Waffen in ihrem Versteck. Also zogen die Champions der Horde los, durchsuchten Tongos Unterschlupf nach Waffen und brachten die sandgeschliffenen Klingen zurück zur Glutsandarena. Die uralten Klingen, die von den Sanden der Wüste geschliffen wurden, waren zwar nicht in der besten Verfassung, aber sie waren meisterlich gefertigt und würden den Ausgestoßenen der Zandalari in der Schlacht gute Dienste erweisen. Quest 120: Banditenklingen NSCs Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Vol'dun